Tu piel de Sol
by Pixiandixi
Summary: Me gustaba despertar a su lado. Su piel era como piel de Sol para mi, en una eterna noche sin estrellas. Y como a ella no parecía molestarle mucho, yo lo seguí haciendo.
1. Chapter 1: La llamada

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la jefa, Stephenie Meyer , yo sólo escribo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La llamada.**

 _Lo que tú me das pero yo no tomo._

Era otra mañana temprano en Forks. Como siempre había llovido un poco por la noche, y la húmedad del ambiente era una buena prueba de ello. Me vestí rápidamente y me puse los cascos, ni siquiere tuve la decencia de peinarme un poco.

Salí ha arreglar el Volvo, el motor se había venido abajo trás pasar por un gran charco llegando de la universidad y estaba hechado un vistazo por si por alguna remota casualidad había alguna temporal solución a la catástrofe, pero parecía que no. Genial, pensé.

Había empezado a caer suaves gotitas, como un aviso de una futra tormenta

Autorecreándome en mi agonía escuche a mi madre llamarme.

\- Edward Cullen no te vuelvo a decir que vengas - Dijo acercándose de manera desafiante a la escaleras del porche. No subió la voz, por eso supe que estaba enfadada de verdad y eso me preocupó.

Las siete de la mañana y ya está de un humor de perros. Sólo se me ocurría que me hubiera llamado un millón de veces más y yo no me hubiera enterado hasta sentir su presencia en mi espalda.

En el salón estaban mis dos hermanos, Alice y Emmet.

Alice tenía veinte años, dos menos que yo y era pequeña y esbelta. Era muy caprichosa, y desde los quince le había dado por hacerse la enigmática. Supongo que le fue bien con su nuevo rasgo de personalidad porque en esas sigue. Hablaba mucho ,pero nunca de algo relacionado con ella o de la gente que quería por lo que a veces llegaba a pensar que podía esta en alguna banda secreta del gobierno y yo viviendo con ella sin enterarme.

Emmet, por su parte, era alto y robusto y tenía justo 11 meses más que yo, por lo que siempre estuvimos en la misma clase, hasta la bendita universidad. No es porque me cayese mal, ni mucho menos, si no que con sólo verlo me agotaba. Era muy maleducado, y eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de él. También era muy abierto y comprensivo, nunca buscaba bronca a pesar de su vocabulario construido a base de eructos y palabrotas, cosa que mi madre (a diferencia de mi) odiaba.

Llegue y me sente. Sonreí a Alice que estaba haciendo algunos proyectos de forma apresurada para la universidad encima de la mesa. Emmet miraba la tele aún con los párpados pegados y el pijama puesto. Mi madre corría de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono con mi tía. En una de sus idas y venidas puso una caja de Cheerios en la mesa y siguió hablando de lo mal que iba a acabar una tal Anne. Mientras desayunábamos me preguntaba que le había ocurrido a Esme para estar susceptible. Entonces caí.

Ayer Carlisle volvió tarde a casa seguro.

Desde hace unos diez años mi padre anda desatado. Cuando termina de estar en el hospital se dedica a ir a bares con sus colegas de trabajo y beber para ver cual de ellos tiene más hombría. Era como una segunda juventud por así llamarlo. Mi tía solía decirle a mi madre que tan sólo era una fase, "ya sabes, los cuarenta no son algo que todo el mundo lleve bien". Y tanto vaya, acababa de cumplir cuarenta y ocho y se cogía unas cogorzas tan gordas que se pasaba toda las mañanas vomitando en el váter. El olor a alcohol rancio y las broncas plagaban mi casa unas cuantas veces por cada mes.

Sin embargo, lo peor no era eso. Lo peor fue cuando mi madre descubrió que le había sido infiel, y más de una vez con mujeres más jovenes que ella. Desde entonces sólo está empeñada en perder peso y comprarse cremas _anti-age._ Esme estaba empeñada en ser todo aquello que mi padre quería que ella fuese, y con esto pasó lo mismo. En cuanto mi padre vio que mis hermanos y yo éramos lo suficientemente maduros como para no electrocutarnos accidentalmente o sucesos similares volvió a los veinte, y a sus veinte de soltero.

De camino a la universidad, mientras Alice se pintaba en el espejo del retrovisor y mi hermano me comentaba alegre lo que iba a hacer el fin de semana yo conducía el Jeep.

Hacía dos días que no recibí ningún mensaje de Tanya, mi amiga especial como lo llamaba Emmet. Aunque era bastante reservado en estos temas, Emmet nos pilló un día mientras estabamos especialmente cariñosos. Realmente sentía algo por ella, nunca hemos sido nada más que sexo casual pero eso de el roce hace el cariño es cierto, y estaba preocupado porque solía dirigirme unas cuantas palabras todos los días sobre temas sin importancia.

Trataba de decir alguna palabra suelta de vez en cuando para que Emmet viese lo mucho que me estaba interesando su nueva equipación de fútbol hasta que en su móvil saltó una notificación del juego al que estaba enganchado y se puso a ello. Alice me miró de reojo y sonrió ante lo sucedido. Que lista era.

Los dejé en el metro y llegué a la universidad. Tyler me esperaba en el aparcamiento.

\- Dime que tú tampoco has estudiado para el examen de sociología de hoy - Dijo con sobreactuada preocupación.

\- No he estudiado para el examen de sociologia de hoy - Respondí impasible mientras andaba a clase.

\- Ahora dime la verdad - Dijo con una sonrisa vacilona.

\- Eso es muy relativo - Respondí sarcástico. Me encantaba ver la cara que se le quedaba cuando le hablaba de lo que podía ser o no real y de todas esos pensamientos filosóficos que Tyler siempre esquibaba como si fuesen una olla de agua hirviendo.

\- ¿Tanto cómo tu relación con Tanya o más? - Mierda, el burlador burlado.

En clase las horas pasaban lentas y me entretenía haciendo garabatos en los márgenes del cuaderno. Nunca fui muy buen hablador, pero ese hecho ha jugado un buen punto a mi favor casi siempre. Quien no me conoce suele pensar que soy interesante o un antipático, normalmente lo primero para mujeres y lo segundo para hombres. Era la viva imagen de la hipótesis, pero al contrario que mi hermana, no era una pose forzada. Ni era antisocial, ni mucho menos el rey de la universidad.

A la hora de almorzar Tyler devoraba una hamburguesa a mi lado mientras yo comía con ansias mi almuerzo. El sueño americano era esto definitivamente.

Mientras comiamos me contaba como el otro día vio en un bar a un tio le daba un infarto por comer demasiado.

\- ¡Como en ese episodio de los Simpsons! - Dijo. Se estaba riendo tanto al recordarlo que la comida se le caía a trozos por toda la mesa. No podía evitar reirme y también sentir una gran vergüenza ajena al verle. La gente de las mesas cercanas miraba curiosa a la estridente risa de tyler, compensada por su gran voz grave. Algunos se sonreían y yo sólo pensaba que faltaba alguien sacando un móvil para hacer un video y colgarlo en Youtube, porque se haría viral, eso de seguro.

Vinieron a comer con nosotros Anthony y Ethan que disfrutaban del espectáculo, _The Tyler's show._ Si lo pensaba bien nos estábamos riendo de la trágica muerte de una persona en un bar, pero había algo en ese concepto que me hacía aún más reirnos nosotros, hicimos que se riése aún más gente, sin saber esta el sentido de nuestra risa. ¿Qué clase de humor negro rancio era ese?

Anthony y Ethan eran hermanos pero por regla general se fastidiaban en todo y cuanto podían. En muchas fiestas habían llegado a pegarse palizas delante de todo el mundo por la tonteria más simple.

Anthony era rubio con el pelo corto, fibroso y muy humilde y servicial. Era el típico buen chico pero cualquiera que le conociera podría darse cuenta de lo inseguro que era. Salía con Carol desde los quince. Yo siempre he pensado que era por miedo de no encontrar a otra persona que le quisiera y eso me apenaba. Carol solía tener a una gran ristra de chicos detrás de ella con los que coqueteaba a temporadas, cuando Anthony ya no le parecía del todo interesante.

Ethan era su contrario. Llevaba un corte asimétrico y algunos tatuajes repartidos por su cuerpo. Solía reírse de todo y no se tomaba en serio ni su propia vida. Su mirada era la misma que la de un psicópata. Tenía sobrevalorado el concepto de fidelidad en los amigos y en la familia y era un estudiante brillante.

Cuando las clases acabaron y recogí a mis hermanos del metro, llamé a Tanya, pero no me lo cogió ella.

\- ¿Si? - Dijo una voz áspera.

Que cojones. Me recompuse y respondí.

\- ¿Está Tanya? - Oía cuchicheos y susurros al otro lado del teléfono. Al cabo de un largo rato el desconocido se dignó a decir:

\- No para ti - Y colgó. Me quede como un imbécil sosteniendo el telefóno en la puerta de mi casa.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los chicos y chicas vayáis a leer esta historia (y a los que no, también). Es mi primer post, estará colmado de fallitos pero es un gran historia que merece ser leída. Intentaré ser lo más constante que pueda subiendo los capítulos ya que los exámenes y demás me tienen un poco agobiada.**

 **Esto era algo que quería hacer desde hace un tiempo. Hace unos tres años que leo muchas historias de FanFiction, y he ido notando que cada vez hay menos historias "buenas" sobretodo por la forma en que se están escribiendo. Soy una apasionada de la lectura (de ahí ese carácter tan crítico que veréis siempre en mi) y me estoy destrozando la cabeza en crear una buena historia, espero que os guste. Un beso, Lola.**


	2. Chapter 2: La sospecha

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la jefa, Stephenie Meyer , yo sólo escribo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La sospecha.**

 _Se detuvo, con el aliento entrecortado por la ira. ¡Por Dios que no sé si ella es hermosa! Lo que sí sé es que me gusta mirarla cuando se detiene ante mis ojos, y por eso me causa un inmenso placer provocar su enojo. Quizás ella misma lo notaba y se enfadaba deliberadamente. Se lo dije._

Recobre lo mejor que pude la compostura después de semejante corte. Mientras sentía un escalofrio de ira por mi orgullo tocado (pero nunca hundido), ande como un zombie hasta el salón. Mis hermanos estaban en sus cuartos y yo estaba sólo en ese momento.

Mi madre no volvía del gimnasio hasta las ocho. Escuche cada vez con mayor nitidez los pasos de mi padre bajando la escalera. Los ignore lo mejor que pude, no por el hecho de que yo odiara o no a mi padre, sino porque simplemente no tenía ninguna gana de contacto con otra persona. No entendía bien el por qué de mi estado, ¿me gustaba realmente Tanya y consideraba esto como una "infidelidad"?, ¿era una broma de mal gusto?, ¿quería deshacerse de mi y no sabía como? Perdido en mis pensamientos con la boca semiabierta y la mirada perdida seguía escuchando a mi padre que ahora estaba en la cocina trasteando.

\- Edward, ¿y tus hermanos? - me preguntó con voz ronca Carlisle.

\- No lo sé, supongo que Alice estará con sus amigas y Emmett en el entrenamiento - Respondí. Nada sobre Esme.

Articuló lo que consideré un gesto de afirmación y se sentó conmigo en el sofá. No solía hacer este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Desde cuánto no tocas el piano Edward? - No me miró directamente, pero si que se giró un poco.

\- Desde los trece - Y no es por casualidad.

\- Pues es una pena - Volvió a mirar al frente mientras se bebía un zumo de naranja de un gran vaso de cristal. Fin de la conversación.

Subí a mi habitación y me sente ha hacer deberes de la universidad. La plataforma virtual iba un poco lenta, y esto de vivir en medio de la nada por todo ese rollo ecologista que nos vendió mi padre no ayudaba. Después de mil intentos, decidí ir a casa de Tyler. Una parte de mi ya sabía que esto era una clara excusa para no hacer los deberes, pero proseguí en mi empeño. Y entonces, recordé que mi coche esta averiado.

No todo era una batalla perdida, aún cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran recogido a Emmett y por consecuente el coche estuviese en casa. Me dirigí con poco esperanza a la cochera y, bingo. El Jeep estaba allí.

Conducí con la música puesta a todo volumen, y pensando que ni si quiera había avisado a Tyler de que iría. Llovía con violencia, y había algunas carreteras interestatales cortadas. El coche iba cada vez tomando menos curvas a medidad que llegaba al pueblo.

Ahora que lo pienso en frío, creo que ese día hice todo lo posible por no pensar en lo ocurrido con la extraña llamada a Tanya.

Me bajé del coche cuando llegue a la casa de Tyler. Golpeé suavemente la puerta y me abrió su hermana, una de ellas.

\- ¿Zafrina está tu hermano? - Le pregunté con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú que crees? El siempre está aquí, y si no está aquí está jugando al baloncesto, se cree Jordan- Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

La casa de Tyler era bastante pequeña para la cantidad de personas que vivían en ella. Eran tres hermanas, él y sus padres. No tenían mucho dinero pero eran muy felices. Me sentía muy agusto allí y me trataban como uno más, sobretodo después de que se enterarán lo de mi padre. La madre de Tyler se llamaba Emily, y me trataba con mucho amor, se le veía a leguas el instinto maternal. Su padre se llamaba Sam, y era muy bromista, aunque por lo que me cuenta Tyler, por las malas era terrorífico.

Subí a su cuarto, cruzándome con sus otras dos hermanas, Kachiri y Senna, que se peleban por no sé que historia con unos pantalones rotos. Kachiri era la mayor, Zafrina la mediana, y Senna, la pequeña. Al entrar en su cuarto la estampa era muy singular.

Todo estaba revuelto como siempre. Él estaba tirado en medio de la cama con una postura muy particular y la boca abierta mientras roncaba de forma suave. Un hilo de babas se le iba cayendo mientras que todo esto ocurría. Se habia dejado la ventana abierta y todo el agua del vendabal había entrado y mojado todos los libros de texto, a parte de haber tirado unos cuantos lápices del estuche. La ropa se amontonaba en la silla de su escritorio y en la mesilla de noche había restos de cerales de chocolate que tenían un aspecto altamente cancerígeno. La moqueta del suelo estaba caliente, puesto que desde hace unos años habían instalado suelos radiantes. Aún recuerdo ese momento porque vino a clase diciendome que sólo era el principio para convertirse en Floyd Mayweather.

\- Buenos días princesa. He soñado toda la noche contigo. Íbamos al cine y tú llevabas aquel vestido rosa que me gusta tanto. Solo pienso en ti princesa... pienso siempre en ti - Susurré en su oreja.

Abrió los ojos un poco, me miró e hizo como que no le había sorprendido lo más mínimo que me encontrase en su casa sin avisar a las seis de la tarde. Se sentó medio atontado en la cama, mientras yo ponía a salvo todo el esfuerzo del semestre.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - Le dije mientras terminaba mi labor de salvación.

Me miró inquisitivamente, hizo un mohín y finalmente dijo:

\- El silencio es el grito más fuerte -

Bajó abajo a por chocolate y otras porquerias altamente necesarias para una jornada de estudio, que acabó convirtiéndose en un maratón de películas de Jim Carrey, a cada cual peor. Mientras veíamos La máscara, le conté lo sucedido con Tanya.

\- No te pongas sarcástico y contesta lo que piensas de verdad - Le dije mirándolo fijamente.

\- Pienso que quizá este agobiada y le haya dicho a su padre que hable por ella, ya sabes a veces uno se resguarda bajo el escudo impenetrable de papi - Dijo mientras movía las manos acompesando su diálogo. Como un verdadero político intentando convencer a los cuidadanos.

\- Pero si le dice algo a su padre eso ya no tiene marcha atrás - Le dije mientras me estiraba.

\- Pues imagínate lo agobiada que estaría - Había parte de verdad en sus palabras y eso me enfado.

\- ¿Me dices pesado? - Inquirí.

\- Te digo que si fueses un país serías Finlandia, ya sabes, allí sólo ahí maniaco-depresivos, frío y borrachos - Dijo torciendo el gesto.

Me sentó mal porque sabía que era verdad.

\- Muy bien. Yo nunca he comentado lo guarro que eres, tu falta absoluta de empatía y tu incapacidad para mantenerte serio en las situaciones que lo merecen- Contrataqué.

\- ¿Estás discutiendo conmigo como si yo fuera tu churri? ¿Qué quieres un polvo de reconciliación después o qué? Sólo te digo que Tanya, que está peor que tú, se puede haber sentido agobiada por el transcurso de los acontecimientos. El ártico se derrite y ella es ecologista, pero de verdad no como tus padres. Eso seguro que la pone en un nivel atísimo de estrés, y si encima le añades que tu relación con ella es total y absolutamente disfuncional, creas una bomba. - Sentenció mientras comía una gran barra de regaliz rojo.

\- En tal caso, ella lo hubiera hecho de otra forma, es bastante limpia ¿me entiendes? -

\- ¿Limpia? ¿Qué es cocainómana? - Dijo enarcando una ceja.

\- Me estás haciendo pensar que eres como Emmett - Bufé.

\- Intento quitarle hierro al asunto. No te preocupes, es un tia. Le ira a bajar la regla y ya sabes como se ponen con eso, te lo digo yo que vivo con cuatro mujeres. Aún no sé como no me he vuelto loco - Dijo para terminar.

Me tire en la cama, mientras Tyler seguía pegado a la pantalla del ordendor entusiasmado. Miraba el techo sin mucho en lo que pensar y me dormí sin darme cuenta.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando me desperté. Estaba solo en el cuarto de Tyler y todo estaba a oscuras. Tenía frío y miré la ventana para ver si por casualidad el muy imbécil la había vuelto a abrir. Efectivamente.

Enfurruñado me incorporé, y cuando estaba medianamente despierto baje hasta el salón de Tyler. Sam había llegado y todos estaban cenando, me dio un poco de vergüenza presentarme allí depués de la usurpación de la cama de mi amigo. Emily levantó la vista y me miró.

\- ¿Cariño quieres cenar? Hay algunas cosas en la nevera. No te hemos querido despertar porque se te veía muy cansado - Dijo mientras se servía un poco de ensalada en su plato.

\- Estoy bien, gracias de todas formas - Respondí.

Tyler se levantó, se acercó a mi y me señaló con la cabeza la puerta. Me despedí y le esperé fuera mientras él cogía una sudadera.

Literalmente, estaba congelado. Lo cual me recordó a lo de la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en abrir la maldita ventana? ¿Crees que soy Elsa de Frozen? Tu cuarto es el puto polo norte. - Le dije mientras le veía cerrrar la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Yo? Hm. Perdona que te diga pero en cuanto te oí roncar salí del cuarto, okupa de cama. Habrán sido mis hermanas, como sabes en mi casa la palabra pri-va-ci-dad no existe. - Dijo indignado.

Dimos una vuelta en coche. Tyler se empeñó en conducir el Jeep y yo me senté de copiloto. Llamé a mi madre y le dije que tardaría un poco, a lo que me contestó que tuviese cuidado coche. Miraba por la ventana mientras estabamos dando una vuelta por una carretera cercana al bosque cuando Tyler frenó en seco. Un estridente golpe arremetió contra la delantera del coche. Le miré rapidamente.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Dije muy lentamente y arrastrando cada sílaba. Sentía como mi nivel de angustia incrementaba por momentos.

\- Por favor sólo sal y dime que no me acabo de cargarme a alguien - Me dijo respirando muy fuerte.

Tenía el corazón en un puño. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Cuando me acerqué lo vi. Era un perro enorme, realmente enorme y estaba herido. Me acerque con cuidado y ví sus heridas. Estaba aullando de dolor. Me sentía fatal. Lo cogí en brazos y lo monte en el coche con cuidado. Tyler me miraba como si estuviese loco.

\- ¿Tiene dueño? - Me miró asustado.

\- Tiene collar, ¿reponde eso a tu respuesta? - Acabábamos de casi matar a un perro gigante llamado Jacob.

* * *

 **Un poquito más largo este capitulo! La historia ya va tomando un poquito de forma, pero aún le queda mucho. Tanto es así, que ni yo sé en este momento como va a continuar pero tengo varias posibilidades muy interesantes. He repasado algunas veces el capítulo, pero como no soy escritora ni mucho menos seguro que hay cosas que son bastante mejorables, de todas formas poco a poco lo iré haciendo mejor. Un beso!**


End file.
